This invention relates in general to utility carts, and in particular to a two wheel cart for carrying materials such as bins containing loose parts and spools of wire.
In construction, particularly commercial, extensive amounts of electrical contracting must be performed. Often, a trailer will be located at the site containing supplies such as wire, conduit, couplings, switches and the like. The electrician has to carry the material from a truck or trailer into the site for performing the wiring. The material may be carried by hand, or there may be devices used such as four wheel carts.
The ground is often rough due to the construction, plus there may be steps and other obstacles that make it difficult to roll a cart across the ground. Considerable time is wasted in hand carrying these materials. There are other uses for a cart that would carry many types of articles, and roll over rough ground and easily up and down steps.